


For the Sake of Our Son

by realismandromance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baptism, Birthday, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, F/M, Family, Fidelius Charms, First War with Voldemort, Godric's Hollow, Marriage, Romance, Tragedy, War, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realismandromance/pseuds/realismandromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things in life that matter in the end. James and Lily may not be star-crossed lovers, but war-weddings are almost bound to be jinxed. Two years of marriage, including a prophecy, months of hiding, a baby, a quick christening and a birthday celebration, never looked so short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Sake of Our Son

**Author's Note:**

> This has been edited to reflect new Pottermore information about the Potter family.

Though it was summer, a certain chill permeated the air. Remus noticed it, but said nothing – he would not dream of spoiling this happy day. Lily, too, recognised its existence, and wondered uneasily whether it was a sign of things to come. Nonsense, she told herself – tried to reassure herself. Whatever will come will come, but worrying without reason is for naught.

They were married in July, in the little parish church in Godric's Hollow. Kith and kin alike were there; though it was a small gathering – Lily's parents had passed away, so there was no one to lead Lily down the aisle, only the ageing Mr and Mrs Potter to watch with pride (in Fleamont's case) and weep silent tears of happiness (in Euphemia's case) in the second pew. But Remus, Peter, Dumbledore and a number of the members of the Order of the Phoenix were present, along with several of Lily's school friends.

And yet, some weren't there that could have been.

Lily recalled with a twinge of pain and regret the cold missive that Petunia had sent back, in response to the wedding invitation. If only things had been different … if only … if only …

Are you ready? Someone touched her arm.

She nodded fiercely, decisively. Bad luck to cry on your own wedding day, anyway – she didn't believe in all that stuff, but her makeup would be smudged, if nothing else. Oh,  _practicalities_! Nine years – almost half her life – and she still wasn't completely used to magic in the way James was.

They'd invited Severus, though purely out of what had been than any pretence of current cordiality or hint of friendship. She was almost relieved to see he hadn't made an appearance after all. He was a man who called her a Mudblood, who served a monster of a man who made it his business to eliminate her kind, who'd treated her as a plaything, like nothing. But that was all in the past now. Today was their day – hers and James's.

Here we go, she whispered to herself. Lily Potter, here I come.

How easy it was to pretend her father walked by her side, that her mother was the brown-haired woman dabbing at her eyes …

Why had they picked a summer wedding? She was almost boiling, even in her light wedding dress. Thank goodness for unobtrusive charms.

Sirius looks so dapper. At least he knows something about dress robes, though being best man means he can't keep a stupid grin off his face. Oh, it is happening  _now_? Got to remember to pay attention at my own wedding.

_May the Lord bless these rings, which you give to each other as the sign of your love and fidelity …_

Their eyes passed silent messages in the instant before they kissed.

Here's to our happiness, James.

And yours, Lily.

* * *

They honeymooned in the south of France, and by the time James and Lily observed their first midnight Mass on Christmas Eve in the small church, Lily was two months pregnant.

* * *

I think the baby's eyes will be green.

No, hazel, Lily said. Or maybe brown. It's more likely, anyway.

Does it really matter?

Of course not. We'll love this baby, no matter what. Also, babies' eyes don't become their proper colour for a few months, you know.

What about the hair?

Well, black hair is dominant –

I'd say you're pretty dominating.

Shut up.

He only grinned.

* * *

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._

James touched Lily's hand gently as they listened to the grim news.

You're certain it means –?

But … Frank and Alice, whispered Lily. Their baby's also due at the end of July. Oh God, what if …

She could not say it out loud. Dare she hope that the child of this prophecy be another woman's son instead of her own? Would it be selfish to pray for hers to be spared, only for another to have to shoulder this great and terrible burden?

Look on the bright side, said James. If you have a girl, we won't need to worry.

How can you even  _joke_  at a time like this? She had tears in her eyes.

I'm not joking. James's arm came around his wife and he kissed her gently.

She smiled wryly, in spite of the tears. Isn't that why we joined the Order? To fight against Voldemort?

Of course. But it's not the only reason.

Then what? She knew, but wanted to hear her husband say it.

D'you think I can just stand by and watch this war go by, knowing there's something I can do to help out?

Causes closest to the heart and soul are often the ones we are most determined to stand behind, said Dumbledore.

So … we'll have to go into hiding?

I'm afraid it is necessary for your protection. I am aware that you already employ several protective charms on your home; however, in this case I believe the Fidelius Charm will come in handy …

* * *

How about Harry James Potter?

It's a stunner of a name – and no, I'm not just saying that because it's mostly mine. He laughed as Lily rolled her eyes. No, I'm serious. It's great. Let's do it, if you want. But where'd the Harry come from?

She gave him a look. Your grandfather, remember? And I just like the name Harry. What about you? Oh! Give me your hand, James –  _feel_  him. He's kicking! He likes it!

It's better than Fleamont, anyway. And 'he'? What if she's a girl instead? Would you go for Harriet Lily Potter?

Don't be ridiculous. Anyway, I want girl names that are names in their own right, not just a feminised form of a boy's name.

You could always go for Elvendork, he said cheekily. It's unisex!

James Potter, I can't believe you're  _still_  on about that! There is no way we're naming our child Elvendork. It doesn't even sound like a name!

Come to think of it, there was a girl in our year at Hogwarts called Elvendork …

It was Elvira Dorcas, you prat! And this conversation is closed!

* * *

Their only son was born at the end of July –  _born as the seventh month dies_ , they both thought, though neither said it out loud.

* * *

He looks just like you.

You think?

Since when are you the modest one? But look at his hair! And his eyes! And his teeny-weeny fingers! He's adorable. I'm so flustered – I can't think – I  _gave_   _birth_  to him! He's ours!

He's perfect, Lily.

They smiled at each other.

But he  _does_  look like you, Lily repeated. People at Hogwarts will tell him, you look like your father, and he'll say, yeah, I get that a lot.

Planning ahead, aren't you?

I already love him so much.

Me too. I guess I can't help it. I'm a father!  _Me!_  Sirius will be in stitches.

Or so pleased he won't know what to do with himself.

James chuckled. Uncle Sirius …

Sorry?

Well, honorary uncle, of course. Along with Remus and Peter. To Harry, I mean.

James, I know what you mean, and I agree, but … one thing at a time! I'm not ready to share Harry yet. I just … I can't stop looking at him. To think that we brought a little human into this world! It's – it's another kind of magic.

James glanced up. Speak of the devil …

Where is he? I want to see him! Sirius came tearing in, closely followed by Remus and Peter.

He's so  _small_!

James snorted. He was just born; of course he's small!

And I'm not returning him, said Lily. Harry's here, and he's staying, and don't you make fun of him. Do  _you_  want to hold him, Padfoot?

Sirius eyed Harry dubiously. I might drop him. But he sat down on the bed all the same. Here, hand him over.

Blimey – he's the spitting image of you, Prongs. Hey – you're even turning as red as him –

James looked embarrassed, but nevertheless immensely pleased and proud, even as the rest of them laughed.

* * *

James … I want to get him christened. I know we're in hiding, but d'you think Dumbledore …

Funny you should say that, James said easily, because I asked him about it just yesterday, and he's agreed to help us out with protection as long as it's a private ceremony.

Well, she said, ploughing on, there are a number of wizards and witches who belong to the church, you know – surely we can get a priest in? Private, of course, like you said, and next week perhaps … maybe just us and – oh, we'll have to have godparents – Sirius can be godfather –

No one better. James grinned. And what about godmother?

She shook her head. There's just no time, and I can't think of anyone to choose anyhow. Just a small affair … my parents would have wanted him to be christened …

* * *

It was indeed a small affair – Lily, James, Sirius, the priest and six-weeks-old Harry – who, the priest said, was a credit to his parents, because he did not cry once during the ceremony itself, even when water dripped into his eyes.

_I baptise you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit …_

Sirius was over the moon – first Lily and James's best man, now the godfather of their little tyke! There was only one blight on the occasion: it was a pity that Remus and Peter could not have come, but what with security and the like …

The days grew longer and grimmer as both the year and the war progressed, and try as she might, even the optimistic Lily had to remind herself to stay strong.

We're doing this for Harry, she had to remember. The Fidelius Charm, with Sirius as Secret Keeper … the private christening … the outings that were few and far between … better a childhood spent in hiding than no childhood at all …

But there were still times when her courage failed her and she had to cuddle Harry to her, remembering the days when she and James dated at Hogwarts, or when they fought full-time for the Order of the Phoenix, until she realised what she had: a loving husband, a  _wonderful_  little family …

You are ours, she told Harry. Always ours, and nobody can take that away. This is for your sake, and I know we'd do it over again in a heartbeat.

* * *

Lily, come and look! See, I  _told_  you his eyes would be green!

There's no need to rub it in, James. But she was smiling as she kissed him.

* * *

There was no midnight Mass that year for the Potters – the threat of Voldemort had grown too great for them to bandy about their location needlessly. Instead, they held a candlelight vigil on Christmas Eve at home, and Harry chattered and babbled happily when tickled. Petunia sent a very ugly vase, and Lily was secretly pleased when Harry smashed it while riding his new toy broomstick on his first birthday.

* * *

Come on, Harry, blow out the candle! One … two …

Harry obligingly blew a raspberry (which extinguished the flame, nevertheless), giggling with glee when James made a face and Lily spelled the cheesecake clean again. She imagined what might have happened with a few others present …

Yuck! Sirius made a face. That's  _your_  spit we'll be eating, you little snotrag.

_Sirius!_

Aw, it's OK. Harry knows I'm only teasing, don't y— he  _punched_  me! Sirius flew back, clutching his nose and howling.

More like a rap to put you back in line. He's got you twirled around his  _very_  little finger – and Remus grinned.

Honestly, Sirius, you're the biggest baby in the room – and I'm including Harry in that assessment.

You wound me, Lily.

Just another to add to your collection, then. But you're the godfather –  _you_  should be setting an example!

I am! Just not a very … look, I bought him a broomstick, OK?

Pulling herself back to reality in time to stop Harry picking up the knife and playing with it, Lily let out a small sigh.

What's the matter?

Nothing.

Come on, love, you can tell me.

Do you think this war will  _ever_  be over? Lily asked abruptly.

James ran a hand through his hair – an old habit, she registered distantly. She cut a small piece of cheesecake for Harry and two larger pieces for herself and James.

We can't do anything but wait. But I  _swear_ , Lily, I'll do everything I can to make sure you make it out alive. You and Harry.

Oh, James …

You know – and Lily sensed a change of topic – I'm  _so_  looking forwards to when this kid gets older. He's already zooming around on that toy broomstick – can you imagine what he'll be like when he goes to Hogwarts?

God willing, she said quietly, watching Harry try to eat and succeed in smearing jelly on his face.

We'll have months and years – maybe even some brothers and sisters for Harry –

Slow down there. She smiled. One at a time. This is  _Harry's_  birthday, all right? No use letting non-existent siblings steal the fun. There'll be plenty of time for that later on.

* * *

He came a week after they changed Secret Keepers –  _I'm the obvious choice; you're better off with Wormtail_ , Sirius had said, and they'd  _agreed_  – when they were wandless, yet unafraid.

_Go! Run! I'll hold him off –_

Foolishness, utter foolishness, they all knew. Hold  _him_  off, without a wand in his hand! Lily raced up the stairs to the nursery, barricading the door behind her feverishly, desperately, but she could not stop her scream when she heard the high, cold laughter and the ominous thud as her husband was murdered.

Oh, James! Why didn't we have our wands with us? Harry, Harry, please be safe … please survive – oh, God, he's  _here_!

_Stand aside, you silly girl …_

But she refused to move, instead spending her last breaths begging for the life of her son.

_This is my last warning –_

Her last words –  _I'll do anything!_  – her last thoughts –  _Spare my son!_  – the last thing she saw – a flash of green light. Lily Potter dropped dead in front of the cot; James Potter lay on the floor downstairs, glasses askew, the life forever struck from his body.

_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –_

_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –_

This was for you, Harry. Always for you –

* * *

When Hagrid arrived at the wreckage of the Potters' house some hours later, he found the bodies of James and Lily – one on the threshold, one in the nursery – and a crying one-year-old in the cot, bleeding from a strangely shaped cut on his forehead.

He did not yet understand how Harry had survived the Killing Curse. No one did. It would be ten years before Harry Potter himself was told the truth about his parents' deaths – why they had died when they could have stood aside.

_For the sake of our son._


End file.
